Diary,
by MariaHardy109
Summary: Kelly is head cheerleader.Maria is a ordinary girl.They are in trouble but they cant do it be themselves.They'll find love and go through hardships.Will they make it through?Will they come closer together or further apart? MariaHardy109,HARDY5414 ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Diary,_**

**"_Maria! Get Up!" A beautiful red head woke up one morning to the yelling of her 8 year old sister. She opened her bright green eyes and put her hand up to her sisters face. "I'm up, Casey." _**

**_Her sister just looked at her then said "Wow, I never noticed how pretty you are." _**

**_"What do you want?" Maria said sitting up now. _**

**_" I just wanted to say that." Maria's sister said smiling then she walked out. Maria layed back down then her green eyes opened wide. She pulled the covers off, ran to the mirror and saw that she had black marker on her face. She screamed then ran downstairs to the kitchen. Casey saw her coming and ran to her mothers side. "I am going to kill you!" Maria yelled _**

**_"Maria, Honey, Please Sto….. What happened to your face?" Her mother asked. _**

**_" That little dork drew on my face!" said a frustrated Maria. _**

**_"Maria, just go and wipe that stuff off your face and I'll take care of her later," said her mom "I have to go to work and please drop her off at school." _**

**_"Fine, whatever." said the angry diva. _**

**_"Thank you Maria." She kissed Maria on the cheek, "I be back by five, ok, I love you guys, bye." _**

**_"You are so dead." said Maria while her sister stuck her tongue out. Maria walked up the stairs and up to her room. She walked into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. She came out 40 minutes later and heard her phone going off. She grabbed her towel and walked over to the nightstand. She had 7 messages, she looked at them then got dressed. She grabbed her backpack and walked down the stairs. "Casey, come on its time for school." _**

**_Casey came down the stairs and got her backpack. __"Ew, why are you wearing sweats they are so last season." said Casey _**

**_"And you know what CASEY, you have no friends...and what are you wearing you look like a girl from the 60's...__ Now come on." Said a frustrated Maria. _**

**_Casey and Maria walked to a lighten' blue mustang. "Hey Ashley, what's up?" _**

**_"__Nothing much parents... Hey twerp? ... Oh ok I see now the silent treatment." _**

**_"Don't take it personal she's mad at me." Said Maria. They started the drive to Casey's school, while listening to Til The World Ends by Britney Spears. Maria and Ashley sang along to the song while Casey was staring at them with horrified eyes. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kelly arrived at Chicago High just in time when the bell rung. She grabbed her brand name Ed Hardy bag and shut the door of her customized sports car. She walked into the doors of her kingdom and was accompanied by her 2 best friends Layla El and Maryse Outllet. Layla is Kelly's friend since last year and is a cheerleader too. Maryse is co-captain of the cheerleading squad and is with the football captain John Cena. Kelly walked down the hall with her two best friends talking about drama while people looked on watching as they walked down the hall. They finally got to Kelly's locker when Layla said "Kelly are you ok today?" <em>**

**_Kelly now looked at them with her deep blue eyes and said " No you guys I'm not ok." _**

**_She slammed her locker and walked to her first class. She walked into biology just in time and sat down in her seat next to Mike Mizian. "Hey Kelly... Long morning?" Mike said not looking up from his magazine. _**

**_" Yeah Mike a very long morning." Kelly put her hand on her head and sighed. _**

**_Mike now looked at Kelly and said " Kelly what's wrong?" _**

**_" Nothing Mike just family problems... That's all." The teacher then thankfully walked into the the classroom, "Class, please settle down and get out your textbooks. Turn to page 352 and read sections 5 and 6." _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maria walked into science class 10 minutes late and got a detention. She walked to her seat and got greeted with "What a suprise she's late again." <em>**

**_Maria turned around and saw Melina Perez sitting in the back of the classroom with a smirk on her face. Maria opened her mouth to say something but she didn't because she knew it would just be a waste of time. She turned back around and asked the guy next to her for the page. _**

**_40 minutes later... _**

**_The door to the science class opened again and she heard the teacher say "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Mr. Hardy actually showing up for class. What is it this time... Let me think the flu, no, the chicken pox, no that was yesterday. What is it today Mr. Hardy?" _**

**_" I'm sorry but I had a doctors appointment today, I have a note." _**

**_"__Sit down, Mr. Hardy... No detention but be careful tomorrow." Jeff walked to the open seat next to Maria and was greeted by a high-five from Randy Orton, the co-captain of the football team. Maria finally looked up and didn't notice him at first, yet again, she didn't come to school for 2 weeks because she went on vaction in Florida. She looked at him and he greeted her with a smirk saying "Hey, I'm Jeff Hardy... What's up name?" _**

**_The bell finally rang and Maria got up. "I'm Mar..." _**

**_"Jeff it doesn't matter she is a piece of trash." _**

**_Maria looked at Melina then said "I wouldn't be talking Melina... They don't call you the princess of sluts-ville for nothing." _**

**_Maria put a smirk on her face when she heard 'ohhh' from the entire class. She looked at Jeff and said "I'm Maria, nice to meet you Jeff. See you around some time." She smiled at him then walked out of the classroom. She was proud of herself and no one would brake it. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kelly finally got out of class and walked to her locker t<em>_o get some more books that she needed. She opened her locker then picked out the books she needed. 'Um, I need science, Math and that's it.' She closed her locker and walked down the hallway. On her way to her need class she walked into someone. "Oh, sorry... Maria nice to see you again." _**

**_Kelly forced a smile. Maria looked at her then said "Kelly, honestly don't talk to me, if you don't mean it... I'm DONE playing games." _**

**_"Fine, I am too. Byee!" Kelly then rolled her eyes and walked away why does this always have to be hard? _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter. I really hope you guys liked it and I get some comments and reviews. Thank you so much! xoxo MariaHardy109 or HARDY5414 <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to K2xlEGACYxlOVER, and jesse-godzillarules- for subscribing to this story or commenting. Thank you i really appreciate it. i really hope you guys enjoy this and comment and subscribe pleaseeeee! (: 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maria walked out of school to the football field. She needed to clear her mind and that was the only quiet place but also the nurses office. She claimed up the bleachers and put her books down. She sat down and stared into space.<em>**

**_'Why is this always hard?' Maria thought, 'It just can't be the way it use to be.' _**

**_After 10 minutes she heard someone calling her name. She looked around and all she saw was two guys. One with a football jacket on and another guy with a hoodie on. She sat there and the two guys came up to her. She smiled when she saw who it was. She hugged them both and said "John, Randy, how did you know I was here?" Maria said hugging John and Randy._**

**_"Come on Maria, we always use to come her unti..." John said_**

**_"Don't say it." Maria harshly said._**

**_"Come on, you and Kelly were the best of friends and now all of a sudden you guys hate each other. I mean it's been 7 months and we miss being with both of you guys at the same time. I know I don't wanna pick who to side with and John doesn't either. Right John? John?"_**

**_Maria and Randy looked for John and finally found him talking to Torrie Wilson. Maria smiled and thought that was adorable that John had a little crush on her. Her smile faded when she saw Randy running over to Torrie too. _**

**_'Well so much for our heart to heart talk.'_**

**_Maria picked up her books and passed the three of them then went back into school._**

* * *

><p><em><span>Kelly finished with all of her classes and now it was time for cheerleading practice. She went to the lockeroom, got changed then walked out onto the field. She ran over to her friends and started to stretch. <span>_

_"Hey, What's up?"_

_"Your done being mad at us now?" Layla said_

_"Listen I'm sorry it's been a rough day." Kelly explained_

_"We forgive you!" Maryse and Layla both exclaimed_

_The two girls both hugged then started the practice. They started to get their routine together until the football players came out. Then the boys came over and flirted with their respected girlfriends. Kelly felt embarrassed because everyone knew she had a crush on Randy but he had a girlfriend. She thought that she would never be all alone but here she was no boyfriend, no lifelong best friend and more problems then imagined. _

_"Kelly!"_

_Kelly snapped out of her thoughts and looked around then she saw John Morrison running over to her. She smiled then waved at JoMo and said "Hey John what's up? I haven't seen you in a while. Where you've been?"_

_"Hey Kellz, I went to California for 2 weeks that's why you haven't seen me and I'm so tan."_

_Kelly smiled then said "John, how was California?" _

_"It was good, really hot though, and a lot of girls. I mean I wasn't there for them though... I am thinking about going to college there, so I went to go check out the school and stuff." John smiled_

_"Oh that's good, so your going to go to California for college defineltly?" Kelly said trying to make some conversation._

_"Well I am thinking about it."_

_"Guys! Get back to practice. You too girls."_

_Everyone turned to see Coach Donna waking over to them with Coach Kurt. The football players said bye to the cheerleaders and started to practice once again. _

_"Bye Kellz, I'll see you around?" John asked_

_"Yeah of course John! Bye JoMo!" Kelly said laughing and waving._

_John gave her his million dollar smirk then ran over to the team._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maria sat in math class trying to take notes. She looked at the board and didn't <em>**

**_understand anything. She sat there and started to draw some designs that just popped into her mind. _**

**_"Maria!" someone whispered, she turned around and saw none other than Jeff _**

**_Hardy. She rolled her eyes then said "So your sidekick isn't here."_**

**_"Who? Melina? Please, that girl is all about drama. I'm sorry about her though." Jeff said smirking at her._**

**_"Jeff, you don't have to apologize. Melina is just a egotistical bitch that needs drama to survive in life." Maria said whispering and smiling_**

**_"Look the teacher has toilet paper stuck to her skirt." _**

**_Maria looked then started to laugh. _**

**_'Man did she have a beautiful laugh.' Jeff thought._**

**_The teacher heard Maria laugh and turned around. "Miss. Kanellis, what is so funny?"_**

**_"Oh nothing just that you have toilet paper stuck to your skirt." Jeff said laughing._**

**_"Mr. Hardy DETENTION!" she said taking the toilet paper off from her skirt._**

**_Jeff got up and got his detention slip then walked back to his seat. _**

**_"Why did you do that?" Maria said looking at Jeff._**

**_"I didn't want you to get in trouble for me making you laugh, so... I took the blame." Jeff said blushing._**

**_Maria smiled then said "Thank you." _**

**_'He is so adorable!' Maria thought._**

* * *

><p><em><span>Kelly finished cheerleading practice then collected her stuff and walked out to the hallway. She saw Randy walking out of the lockeroom with ice cream. She needed to talk to him.<span>_

_"Randy!"_

_Randy looked around and saw the beautiful blonde running to catch up with him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. _

_"Hey Kell, what's up with you?" Randy said smiling. _

_"Randy." Kelly said shyly_

_"What's wrong?" Randy said confused._

_"Well I really need to talk to you about something." Kelly said _

_"Okay Kelly but could you make it quick have to go meet Stacy in the parking lot. I have a date with her soon."_

_"A date?" Kelly said very low that not even a microphone could pick up. _

_"What Kell? I didn't hear you."_

_"Nothing just go on your date I'll talk to you later." Kelly said walking away._

_"Kelly wait!"_

_Kelly didn't stop but sped up her pace. She tightened her grip on her bag and started to run to the parking lot. She heard Randy calling her but she just kept running. She finally got to her car and unlocked it as fast as she could. Once she got inside of her car she started to let the tears fall. _

_'How could I be so stupid. To actually think that I could confess my feelings to him.' _

_That's all she could think about. What was she going to do now?_


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly's phone started going off when she first walked into her room. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was the man she did not want to talk to. She throw her phone against the wall and started to cry. She couldn't believe anything that just happened. She needed to get out. So she changed and grabbed her purse. She walked down the stairs, started her car and drove to a house she was very familiar with. She pulled up to a brick house with a American flag hanging outside. She locked her car, walked up the the porch and rang the bell. A woman about 40 opened the door and said "  
>Kelly, so nice to see you. What can I help you with today?"<p>

"Um, Mrs. Cena, I came here to see John actually. I really need to talk to him."

"Of couse. Johnny, honey, you have company."

"Mom, I told you not to call me... Hey Kelly. What's up?" John said walking over to Kelly and giving her a hug.

"John, I really need to talk to you." Kelly said shyly.

"Of course, come upstairs." John grabbed her hand and brought her up to his room.

"Wow, I haven't been up here in a while." Kelly said looking around his room.

"Yeah it's been about a year, I think, right?"

"I think so... Um I wanted to talk to you about two things." Kelly said sitting down on John's bed.

"Ok spill Kellz."

"Ok um the first is about Maria."

"What about her?" John said confused

"Well ever since

FLASHBACK

Kelly and Maria walked for about a hour until they finally decided to go home. Maria walked Kelly home then went down 3 blocks to her unlocked the front door then threw her backpack down and went up to her room. she sat on her bed when she heard got up and ran up the stairs to her mom and dads room. She opened the door and saw her mom throwing clothes around the room and then her mom turned around and started to scream at her dad. She was so confused, "Who did you cheat on me with? huh?" her mom said.

"Kelly's Mom." Her dad said slowly and quietly. She slapped him across his face then said "By tommorrow i want your stuff out of here and we are done."  
>Her dad did not look happy but he nodded and left.<p>

She was in total shock, she ran down the stairs and followed her dad. "Daddy..." She said slowly. He looked up, saw her then walked up to her and hugged her. By then she was already in tears, and she didnt want to let him go. "Dad, Please, Please Dont GO!" i said now crying hysterically.

"I'm sorry hunny i have to go." Her dad said one last time and left out the door.

END OF FLASHBACK

"She came over to my house when her dad left and started to scream and she wouldnt stop..." kelly said in now tears. John looked at her and hugged her.

He now understood what happened between them.

* * *

><p>Maria grabbed her books out of her locker and closed it to see her bestfriends Ashley and her boyfriend Adam Edge,The Garcia Twins,Ted Dibease and Cody Rhodes.<p>

"Hey Guys Whats Up?"

"Umm We have a problem..." Ashley said

"What is it?" Maria now said interested

"Umm you know your ex boyfriend... He just transferred and he is dating your ex bestfriend."

Maria stood there silently and thought of her ex boyfriend. Why is he back here? Is he here for me? So many questions running through her mind. She couldnt understand why he was here again. He left for a reason and now he is back dating Kelly. What is going on? she grabbed hold of her backpack and walked away.

"Maria!"

Maria continued to walk away but was stopped when a arm grabbed her arm. She screamed and hit whoever it was in the nose. She looked and saw Ted on the floor holding his nose. "Oh My God Ted! I am so sorry!"

He smiled and said "Its ok just take me to the nurse."

She grabbed his hand and helped him up the best she could. She looked at Ted while walking and saw he was in some kind of pain. She couldnt stop from looking at him. They were bestfriends in their own mothers arms. She always was a little sister to Ted but she loved him in a way that she could not explain. He looked at her and said "What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at how funny your face looks!" She said while laughing.

"ok well instead of looking at how awesome i look get me to the nurse... Maka!"

Maria laughed then said "eww You never called me that except when we were like 4." Ted laughed with Maria and they went to the nurses office.

* * *

><p>I know this is a really short chapter but i couldnt make it any longer for some reason. my computer is being stupid and wont let me write anymore. Im soo sorry for the long wait for this chapter, im getting ready for graduation and finals so its hard but i promise more chapters will be coming up soon! thanks... LOVE YOU ALL! -Kaitlin<p>

On my profile there is a poll on who marias ex boyfried should be. please answer it thankk you


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly woke up the next morning, when she heard yelling. She sat up and saw John sleeping on the chair. She got up and opened the door... but no one was there. She closed the door and woke up John.

"What? Kelly Your still here?"

"John! Oh My God Yes! Just go downstairs with me for a minute!"

John looked at her confused then Kelly rolled her eyes and grabbed John's hand. She dragged him down the stairs and John said "Why did I have to come down here, again?" A very confused John asked, wiping his eyes.

"John, I swear on my life, I heard screaming. I really swear John." Kelly said looking at John with wide eyes.

"Kelly, are you okay?" John said grabbing Kelly's shoulders.

"John, I'm not crazy, i swear." Kelly said

"Okay, I dont think your crazy, come on let me take you home."

Kelly nodded and was excorted out by John to his car. Kelly found it wierd that no one was home but she let it go and let John take her home.  
>-<p>

Maria sat in her room on the phone with her bestie Teddy aka Ted. She heard a knock on the door and told Ted to hold on. She opened the door and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.  
>"Mom, Whose's at the door?"<p>

"Um, You know that fella you use to date, Drew, I believe it was."

Maria smiled at her mom and picked up the phone. "Ted, I'll have to call you back. Okay Bye."  
>She hung up the phone then said "Mom, Where is he?"<p>

Maria's mom looked at her then said "Maria, Honey, He is in the dining room. Waiting for you."

Maria faked a smile then turned around and said in a whisper "Great!"

She walked into the dining room to see Drew himself sitting there.  
>"Hello Drew."<p>

"Hello Maria, Nice to see you again." he said in his scottish accent

"Well lets go upstairs."

They both walked up the stairs and into Maria's Room. "What do you want Drew?"  
>Drew shut the door and said "I need to talk to you."<p>

"Why did you shut the door? Drew move so i can open the door!"

Drew grabbed Maria then threw her onto the bed. He put his hand on her throat and put pressure. " Listen to me and listen to me good. I told you dont get to close to anyone like Jeff or Ted. I WILL make sure you never see them again and you will Never and i mean Never be with anyone but me. you got away from me once but not this time."  
>He took his hand away from her throat and started to leave when Maria said "Why are you dating Kelly then?"<p>

"Lets just say i need some candy in my life." said a smirking Drew

"Dont hurt her." Maria said in a whisper

Kelly sat on her bed listening to Dont Wanna Go Home By Jason Derulo. She always loved this song, something about her that made it so easy to forget about everything. She had called Drew and told him to come over. She was happy that she was with him. Yet again she doesnt know that he dated Maria and what happened with them. (KNOCK KNOCK)  
>"Coming!" Kelly screamed She opened her room door and found Drew there smiling at her. "Hey Baby" Drew said<p>

"Hey Babe! Where were you?" Kelly asked

"Oh... I had to run some chores for my mom." Drew lied

"Oh well im just glad you here. I've had a rough day. First, Maria..."

"Maria? What about Maria?" Drew asked

"UM nothing just thinking back to our friendship thats all why?" Kelly asked curiously

"Oh nothing whats her last name again?" Drew asked although he already knew

"Kanellis Why?"

"Oh ok because i thought you were talking about Johnson, my ex bestfriend." Drew lied once again. He smiled again because he was getting so good at this. He knew Maria wouldnt tell Kelly and he knew if she did then there would be consquences. While Drew was thinking to himself, Kelly noticed something was wrong with him. She looked at him and could he wasnt all there, well atleast thats what she thought.

"Kelly, you okay?" Drew asked in a concerned way well acting ofcourse .

"What!" Kelly screamed.  
>Drew jumped back and didnt believe that Kelly would yell at him. She looked like a innocent girl to be with but never expected that. Drew's temper started to rise and well we all know what he did next. What will Drew do? Will he lose his mind? Find out in the next chapter!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you say?" Drew kind of screamed

"I'm sorry, i didnt mean that... i really didnt." Kelly said looking at his face. She looked at his eyes and could see that he looked different but before she could say anything...

"Dont you ever talk to me like that! DO YOU HEAR ME!" he said while he had her pinned up against the wall, with her arms raised.

She could say that she wasnt scared but that would be a understatement. She just looked at his eyes and know this wasnt going to end good. She looked around her room to see if she could get out of this in anyway. She realized that she was helpless, she was home all alone and she couldnt do anything. She started to wingle out but he held his grip. She then turned her head and spit in his face, he backed away alittle that she could move but he just grabbed her and threw her into the wall. She fell on the floor and started to cry, he started to walk up to her but she started to crawl. She started to cry 'Dont Hurt Me' repeatedly but he didnt listen. He twisted her around so she was laying on her back and that he could see her. She tried to cover her face but it was no use. He pushed her hands out of her face and punched her about two times. He got off the floor and yelled "SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He opened the door of her bedroom and walked out of the house. She rolled over to her side and cried. She couldnt believe this happened. She layed there until her mom came home. She didnt want her mom to see this so she got up off the floor and covered it up with make up. She slowly brushed the make up onto her face and watched as the bruises on her face slowly faded away. She knew she would have to face the fact that she was beaten but she didnt want to. She walked down stairs and greeted her mom with a hug before they started to make dinner.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>Maria layed on her bed thinking about Drew and Kelly. She needed to tell Kelly but how. She started to think when her phone rang, she walked over to her end table and picked up her phone. "Hello?"<p>

"Um. Maria. Its..."

"Hello! Hello!" She looked at her phone and she saw her background. They hung up. She closed her phone then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her little sister was trying to get the cookie jar. "CASEY MARIE KANELLIS! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"I'm sorry mom." She said claiming from the counter to the chair to the floor. She turned around and saw Maria. She looked at her then rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. She yelled at Casey and told her that she was going for a walk and not to open the door for anyone. She grabbed her jacket then walked down the block to the park. She saw the swings then smiled. She slowly made her way over to the swings then said on one then started to think.

'How can I tell Kelly? We dont even talk and im going to tell her that her boyfrirnd is a abusive jerk that prays on girls to get what he wants then beats them. Yeah that will go SO well.'

She looked around the park then saw a couple walking with their dog, holding hands. She smiled and wisheed her life was like that. She thought of all the boyfriends she had (all two of them) and she never looked that happy with either of them. She frowned then started to swing. She was getting so high that she that she was going to go around the bar. she started to slow down when she saw a blonde with blue eyes standing right infront of her staring at her hands. The blonde looked up then saw none other but Kelly. "Maria. We. Need. To. Talk." Kelly said in a whisper but Maria already knew and she hugged her with all her strength. Even though they havent been friends for months she would stand by her on this one. She felt like it was her fault but in reality it was just Drew.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly fell to the floor and started to cry. She couldnt believe that she beaten in her own house and he was her school. Which was even worse. Maria wrapped her arms around her and said "its ok Kelly. I'm here for you and we are going to get through this together."<p>

"No, Maria, You dont know." Kelly yelled

"Kelly, Come On." Maria said helping her friend up and walked her over to her house. Maria didnt see her moms car in the driveway, so she brought Kelly upstairs to her room. She closed the door then locked it. She brought Kelly over to her bed then Kelly layed on the bed and cried more then before. First it was a little sobbing but now it was hardcore sobs that if you put her in a sound proof room, you would still hear her. "Maria. HE. Beat. Me." Kelly said slowly and quietly. Maria nodded then said "I know."

Kelly now looked at her and said "NO! It couldnt have been him. Oh My God!" Maria nodded then said "Remember the guy I beat me." Kelly nodded then Maria said "THAT WAS HIM."

Kelly hugged Maria then said "I'm so SORRY for EVERYTHING." they hugged for a couple more minuted til they heard Maria's mom yell. They both looked at each other then Maria grabbed her hand and said "Come On, Its Time."  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>Maria and Kelly walked down the stair case and into the kitchen to find her mother wasnt in the kitchen. They sat down at the kitchen table then waited for Maria's mom to come down stairs. They soon got that wish when her mother walked down the stairs talking to Casey and looking at the mail. She looked up and saw Maria and Kelly both sitting at the table looking straight back at her. She had a flat expression on her face then Maria said "Mom, We need to talk to you in private." She didnt look happy at first then said "OK. Casey go upstairs and do your homework becasue i know you didnt do it yet." Casey rolled her eyes then walked up the stairs to her room. Once they heard the door close, her moms expression changed to anger. She looked at Kelly like she was looking at the devil. "Mom, Kelly and I have to tell you something."<p>

"Why is she here?" She said still staring at Kelly.

"Mom, i need to tell you that..." She was interupted by her mom.

"Get out!" She said pointing her finger at the door and staring down Kelly.

"Mom, She is not going, she is a guest here. Im not letting her go, mom."

Her mom looked at Maria then said "You go too then. Go get your stuff and leave. In thrity minutes you better be out of here. GO!"

Maria started to cry "MOM! PLEASE NO!''

"GO!" Her mom walked over to Maria and Kelly and grabbed their arms then pushed then by the door. "Get your stuff and go!"

Maria yelled alittle more then she gave up walked up the stairs with Kelly. Kelly helped her pack then in thrity minutes the had all her stuff and walked down the stairs. She looked at her mom and her mom yelled at her to get out. Casey came out and started to cry because her mom wouldnt let her give Maria a hug. Maria walked out the door but yelled inside "I'm going to get Casey and you wont see her again."

She then walked over to the curb. Maria sat on the ground and cried. Kelly hugged her and conferred her. She looked at Maria and got a idea. "Maria, i know what we are doing." She grabbed her phone then dialed a number she knew by heart and listened til she heard his voice.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>They sat on the curb then saw a black pick up ford truck stop infront of them. A guy with multi-colored hair stepped out and Kelly got up and hugged him. When she was hugging him, he put to much pressure on her back and she flinched. HE looked at her then she said "Thank god your here."<p>

"You sounded desperate. What happened?"

Kelly pointed to Maria that was just staring at the road ahead. He noticed her and walked over to her. "Maria? It's Jeff, What happened?"  
>She looked at him and didnt say anything, he didnt want to force her to say anything so he grabbed her bags and put them in the truck.<p>

"Maria, Come On, Your going to Jeff's house to stay. I'll be there tomorrow afternoon, after school and we will get this all settled out."

Maria nodded then gave Kelly a hug and then got into the truck. Kelly got in the backseat then they drove to Kelly's house and dropped her off. Kelly hugged Maria one last time then Jeff drove to his house. She wathed as the street lights passed then slowly started to fade out of sight. She noticed that they were out of the town and onto the highway. they got off at exit 6 and then drove about a mile to where she actually saw that house lights where on. He pulled into the drive way and shut the engine off. They said there for about five minutes then she broke the silence by saying "You have a nice house."

He looked at her then said "Thanks. Come on lets go inside."

They got out of the car then he grabbed her two bags and asked her to close the trunk. He looked at Maria and smiled at her which made her smile alittle. He opened the door then put the lights on. His dad walked out from the living room then looked at them both. "Jeff, Whats going on?"

Jeff looked at Maria then Maria said in a whisper, "I'm sorry sir, I am having family problems. I'll be out tomorrow. I promise."

His father looked at Jeff then said "Darling, you could stay here as long as you have to."

Maria looked at him then said "Mr. Hardy, honestly I do appreciate it but ill be out tomorrow."

He shook his head then he said "No you stay here as long as you have too my dear, and call me Gilbert."

"Thank you, Gilbert." He smiled then she smiled back. Jeff watched as his father walked into his room, then walked up to his room with Maria and her bags.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly walked into the house and up to her room. When Kelly opened her door to her room she found her mom in her room. She looked like she had some news for her. "Hey mom. Whats going on?"

"You know i have been dating for a while right?" Kelly nodded then she continued on. "Well he proposed." Kelly moved her hands like to go on. "And I said Yes!"

Kelly was actually shocked, her mother looked at her with a smile that faded soon. "Geeez! Asimple I'm so happy for you mom would be fine."

"I'm Sorry Mom, I really am happy for you mom, Its just alot to take in." Her mother nodded then said "OK hunny well i have to get to sleep now, ill see you in the morning."

Kelly nodded then hugged her mom and kissed her good night. She closed the door to her room then jumped onto her bed and layed there staring at the ceiling. She started to think of the whole day and all the big adjustments like her mom getting married, Maria getting thrown out, herself getting beaten by her so called boyfriend, Maria moving in with Jeff, and finding out that Maria was beaten by the same guy as herself. She got up from her bed then walked over to her dresser.

She pulled out a white tank top, pink bootie shorts then panties. She undressed herself then walked into her bathroom and took a shower. She dried off her body then was alittle shocked by her image. She touched her eye and felt alittle pinch. She put her pjs on then pulled her shrit up alittle and examined her back. She had a large black n' blue on the right side of her back. She pulled her shirt back down then walked over to her bed. She grabbed her night mask and shut the light. She pulled it over her eyes and pulled the covers over herself. She fell asleep as soon as her blonde hair hit the white cover pillow.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>Maria sat on Jeff's bed as she watched tv. She looked to the right and saw Jeff laying on the chair, She felt bad that he had to sleep on the chair because she took his bed. He started to fall asleep but then he heard little sobs. He tried not to let her know that he was up but he wasnt going to listen to her cry. He sat up on the chair and looked over at Maria. She was laying away from him, staring at the wall. He got up then walked over to the bed and over to Maria.<p>

He moved onto the bed next to Maria and said "Maria whats wrong?"

Maria looked at him then sat up and hugged him. She sobbed into him and wouldnt stop. He hugged her and it felt weird because he always sees her in a strong sense but now she was broken. He rubbed her back and she slowly started to calm down. It is definetly going to be a long night.  
>-<p>

Jeff woke up the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock. He moved his arm to slap the alarm off the desk when he noticed that he was being held. He slowly opened his eyes and moved his head to the right only to see red hair. He moved his head to look down and he found Maria laying next him with her head and arm laying on his chest. She was holding his hand, he closed his eyes then felt Maria start to stir. He re-opened his eyes then started to move but what he didnt notice was that he was so close to the edge of the bed that when he moved, he fell off the bed. Maria heard a big THUMP then opened her eyes. She looked over the edge of the bed to find Jeff lying on the floor looking at her.

"Jeff, Are you ok?" Maria asked smiling with her hair falling forward. Jeff smiled then nodded. She laughed then jumped over Jeff and over to her bags on the other side of the room. He watched her and pulled himself up so that he was leaning on his elbows. She picked out her clothes then asked Jeff where the bathroom was. He told her, then she walked out of the room and yelled laughing "Be careful you dont FALL AGAIN!"

He laughed then got up and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out his clothes then threw them onto his bed. He walked over to the computer and checked his emails. He wrote back to a couple of them then he shut it down. He walked over to where his clothes were then changed into his pants. After putting on his pants, he took off his shirt. He walked over to the closet shirtless and looked for a shirt. He found a red t-shirt then he heard the door open. He turned around and saw Maria fully dressed with damp hair. He smiled then noticed he was shirtless. He took the shirt off the hanger then put it on. Maria stood there staring, which Jeff laughed to. She noticed that she was staring then said "Um... Your dad said that breakfast is ready."

Jeff nodded then walked over to the door and grabbed his backpack. He waited for Maria to be done then they walked down together to breakfast with Gilbert.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly walked into school very self-conscious. She walked with her head down slightly and her bag tightly wrapped around her. She walked to her locker then opened it and got her books out. She put them into her bag then closed her locker to see Maria standing there. She hugged her then she said "Can you tell about my?" She then pointed to her eye.<p>

Maria shook her head then said "What about you know who?"

Kelly this time shook her head to the question. She was scared to see him, what if he wasnt done. She looked at Maria then said "We need to tell somebody because if we dont its going to keep going on."

"No, Come and Walk with me." They started to walk to their first class, which they have together, and Maria said "if we tell anyone he will finish them off. He is Dangerous and Deadly."

"Maybe we could tell csomeone but keep it on the low." Kelly explained.

"I just dont want anyone hurt because of us, you know."

"Yeah."

They finally walked into their first class and sat down next to eachother. They talked some more then the teacher came in. Maria looked at Kelly and whispered "Jeff isnt here yet, he is going to get dention." Kelly nodded then pointed to the front of the classroom, and there stood Jeff. He didnt look like himself, what was it? Oh maybe it was the icepack on his shoulder. He gave the note to the teacher then sat down. "Jeff! What happened?"

He looked at them then said "Drew threw my into the locker and brusied my shoulder."

Maria and Kelly looked at eachother then nodded. They took out their phones and started to text the people they trusted like Ashley, Ted, John, Cody, Randy, Maryse, The Garcia Twins, Mike, Adam, JoMo and Layla. They texted for them all to meet after school at Kellys house. They put her address then they put their phones away when the teacher yelled at them but they made sure the texts went out to them and that was that.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>The day went on as usual and Drew never showed up. The girls felt alot safer knowing that he was not there and wouldnt do anything. They had a suspicion that ge was here but either way they couldnt see him. They walked out to Kellys car then to her house and waited for everyone to show up. They saw little by little people where coming. They all were in the living room sitting waiting for everyone. Once everyone was there, they stood up and Kelly spoke first. "Hi guys. Um, as you know Maria and I havent been friends for a long time but a sudden development changed that."<p>

Kelly looked at Maria then Maria said "We have recently found out that this guy, that we both have dated, beat us up. I escaped but with minor injuries. Kelly was beaten yesterday by this guy. We wanted to tell you guys becuase it is getting seriously scary. We are fearing for our lives and he goes to this school. You guys can not tell any one..."

"Who is HE?" Randy yelled.

Kelly and Maria looked at eachother then said together "DREW."

Everyone was silent until Kelly spoke again, "We do not want you guys to confront him because he is deadly. We are only telling you because we need help."

Randy stood up and said next "These two girls are never to be left alone. Always by their sides no matter what. GOT IT?" Everyone nodded then said "Got it!"

Kelly and Maria both smiled then felt alittle less alone. Everyone stayed for som time but then they started to leave one by one. By six o' clock Kelly, Maria, Maryse, Jeff, John, Ted and Randy were left. Maria, Maryse and Kelly were talking while the boys watched tv. "Kelly! You cant stay here! What if he comes back."

"I cant leave my mom here though." Kelly cried. Maryse hugged her then said "Stay with me for awhile then we will get your mom out of here. I promise."

Kelly nodded then the girls walked up the stairs and packed up her three suitcases. They walked down the stairs to the front door. The boys stood there waiting for them. Maryse hugged John then said "Can you bring me home?"

John nodded then Kelly said "I think I am going to stay here tonight. Thanks Maryse though."

"Kelly you have to go with someone." Maria said.

"She can go with me." Everyone looked to see John standing there.

"Kelly, We still have your bedroom when we had that sleep over a couple of years back with Maria and Ted." John said

Kelly nodded then said "Maryse, are you ok with that?"

Maryse nodded then smiled and said "Ofcourse because you guys are best friend almost like brother and sister, so its ok."

Kelly smiled then hugged her, "Thank you so much."

"No problemo Kel!"

Everyone said their goodbyes then Maria went home with Jeff and Kelly went home with John.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>What is going to happen next chapter? Where is Drew? Why did he do that to Jeff? Will Kellys mom be safe? Are Kelly and Randy OK yet? Find out in the next chapter!<p>

I love you all, hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow afternoon. Bye! (: - Kaitlin


	7. Chapter 7

They had gotten Kelly's mother out of the house and at a local hotel using a fake name. Maria and Jeff both sat on the bed watching tv. They didnt say a word to eachother since that morning and it felt alittle akward. Jeff knows that they slept in the same bed together but Maria doesnt. He has been gaining feelings for this girl and only has known her for two days. What was going on with him? Did he actually like her?

He turned his head and looked at her. Her big green eyes that sparkled in the light. Her white gorgeous smile that brightened up his day and then there came her confidence, not to strong but just enough. He couldnt explain it but he liked her. He looked away knowing that she might notice. He started to think about what Kelly and Maria had said today. 'We have recently found out that this guy, that we both have dated, beat us up. I escaped but with minor injuries. Kelly was beaten yesterday by this guy. We wanted to tell you guys becuase it is getting seriously scary. We are fearing for our lives and he goes to this school. You guys can not tell any one... its Drew.'

How could that bastard beat up two girls that are beautiful and smart. He doesnt even care though thats what pissed Jeff off. He started to get angry so he got out of the bed and walked to the other side of the room. He sat in the chair and noticed that Maria was staring at him with concerned eyes. He told her he just had something on his mind that was bothering him. She nodded then asked what. He didnt want to ask questions about it but he needed to know.

"How many times did Drew hit you?" Jeff asked

Maria looked at him then said "Why does it matter? I mean..." then she was interupted.

"Maria just tell me how many times?" he said sitting down staring at the floor.

"Three times." Maria said slowly and hushed.

"Jesus!" he said as he pushed the chair back and hit his hand on the desk.

Maria looked on horrified as she watched him shake his hand and slowly fall to his knees. Maria walked over to him and said "Jeff? Are you ok?"

He looked at her and said "Yeah, just alittle shaky thats all."

"Let me get ice and a bandage. I'll be right back." Maria then walked over to the door way and walked down that stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed some ice then walked back up the stairs to the bathroom. She looked through the cabinets and found a ace bandage, and some meds. She grabbed that then walked over to Jeff, who was now sitting on the bed looking at his hand. "Jeff." She said as she kneeled by him "Let me see."

He gave her his hand and she grabbed it gently. he flinched alittle then she said sorry. She grabbed the medicine and put some on his hand then wrapped it with the ace bandage. She looked at Jeff when she was done and saw him looking at her. She smiled then said "There you go Jeff. Good as new."

He nodded and was thinking about making that one move then decided he wouldnt do it, not now anyways. He stood up then helped Maria up. "I'm sorry about that. I just got alittle mad."

"Why though?"

Jeff smirked then said "Because he beat you guys up and he doesnt even care. He thinks that he can get away with it and he cant. It just pisses me off thats all."

Maria nodded then said "Come on, lets go to bed we have had a long day."

Jeff nodded then hugged Maria before walking over to his lounge chair. Maria walked to the bathroom and changed into red shorts and a t-shirt. She walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed. She layed down, said goodnight to Jeff then closed her eyes and doozed off. To bad she didnt have a good dream.  
>-<p>

TWO WEEKS LATER...

Kelly walked out of John's house and walked over to the diner at the end of the street. She walked in and sat at a nearby table. She greeted everyone there then had some fun looking through the cd holder. She gave a cd to the waitress and she put it on. Priceless Elvis Presley playing on the radio. She wasnt a real big fan of his but had the drive to put his song on. She ordered a coffee and a turkey sandwich on wheat. She got her coffee then listened to the music. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

'DING DING DING'

She opened her eyes and saw Randy Orton walk in. She tried to make herself less noticable by looking in her purse but that didnt work very well because the next thing she knew he was sitting opposite of her in the booth. "Hey Kelly." Randy said with his gorgeous smirk.

"Hi." Kelly said plainly. She grabbed her coat and purse then said to the waitress, "Can I have that to go?" The waitress nodded then got Kelly's sandwich wrapped up and gave it to her. Kelly got up and paid the bill then put her coat on. She said bye to everyone at the diner then walked. Randy followed her because he wanted to know why she was acting weird. He jogged up to her then grabbed her arm and she turned around.

She looked at him with her blue eyes and said "What?"

"Why are you acting so weird towards me? Ever since you ran away from me after cheer and football practice you have been avoiding me. WHY?"

She ripped her arm out of his grip then started to walk away from him. He ran after her then turned her around again. "I have nothing to say to you!" Kelly yelled.

"Fine! but answer one question then ill let you go?" Randy said pleading

"Fine. What!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Why are you acting like this?"

Kelly thought then said "Because of this." She then grabbed his face and pulled him towards herself. She kissed him full on then he responded by kissing her back with as much passion as possible. He put his arms around her tiny waist then pulled her towards him. As much as Kelly loved this, Randy had a girlfriend. She pulled away then walked away. She walked so fast she thought she was on a jet. She looked back and Randy just stood there with his hand on his head staring at her. She ran to John's house then rang the doorbell. John's motheer answered then before Mrs. Cena knew it she was being hugged ny a crying Kelly.  
>-<p>

Maria met up with Ashley and the Garcia Twins at the local cafe. Maria hugged them all then they sat down at the table. The Garcia Twins looked at Maria then said "WHATS GOING ON WITH YOU AND JEFF?''

Maria fell a little backwards then said "What do you mean? We are just friends."

Ashley looked at the twins then said "We know that is not true and its kinda obvisious."

Maria looked at them completely confused. Why was everyone questioning her and Jeff's relationship? She looked at the girls, that were leaning over then table, then said "OK, You wanna know the true?"

The girls nodded, "You really want to know." Maria said.

"YES YES YES! COME ON BEFORE I PEE MY PANTS OF EXCITEMENT!" Nikki Garcia said

"Ew! Nikki, please dont! im sitting next to you!" Brie Garcia said.

"We are just friends, except i like him." Maria said.

"And i was about to pee my pants for that. Forget what i said. I dont have too." Nikki said.

"Well atleast that is a start." Ashley said.

"Has anything been going on?" Brie asked.

Maria then told them about that night when Jeff hurt his hand by getting angry. She said that he got mad because he didnt understand why DREW didnt feel any remorse. She told them all about Jeff and what she has learned about him. She was actually starting to believe that a prince charming was for real.

'If there was a prince charming it would definetly be Jeff. He's nice, sweet, caring, handsome, opens doors and holds the door for me.' Maria thought.  
>-<p>

Tomorrow, i probably will get a chapter up but if not then Thursday afternoon. Probably after school. -_- 


	8. Chapter 8

Maria finished her lunch with Ashley and the Garcia Twins then called Kelly. Since she was in the area she decided that she would give Kelly a call and see if they could hang out. (One ring, two rings, three rings)

'Why isn't she answering?'

She pressed the end button then started to walk to John's house. John's house wasn't too far from the café, so why not. She walked about two blocks when she heard a car beeping the horn at her. She turned around to find a black Cadillac driving up to her. That wasn't a car she noticed so she just kept walking. The black Cadillac drove up to her and the window started to go down. "Hey! Maria! It's me, your favorite, Drew! Why are you walking by yourself? I could give you a ride?"

"Drew just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you."

"Well I do. Now, get in the car. Maria, really get in the car."

Maria ignored him and walked faster. He was furious now and pulled over and got out of the car. That's when Maria started to run. She ran as fast as she could but he was catching up to her. So she saw some trash can and knocked them over but when he fell, he caught her foot. She fell onto the floor and hit her chin on the floor. She started to bleed and she screamed on top of her lungs. No one heard her, so drew got up and grabbed her arms. She was crying now and screamed even louder. He covered her mouth and dragged her back to his car. He threw her into the back seat and stuffed her mouth with her scarf.

He then got into the front seat and drove her to an area where no one would find her. Maria noticed that the door was unlocked so she slowly made her way to the door when her hair was grabbed. She screamed and he punched her.

Kelly woke up from her nap and saw that her phone was blinking. She walked over to the night stand and saw she had a missed call from Maria. So she called her back. It was a total of 10 times that she called Maria and usually she picks up on the first ring of the first call. She got dressed then walked down stairs to John's room. She opened the door and he wasn't there. So she walked down to the kitchen and throughout the house but no one was there.

She grabbed her coat then walked outside. She took out her phone and called Ashley. She talked to Ashley but Ashley said that she just left Maria at the café on Fifth Street and said that Maria was going to see her. (Kelly) Kelly thanked Ashley then walked to the café; she soon realized that a phone was on the ground. She picked it up and it was Maria's.

She started to panic and ran to the café. She walked into the café and asked the servers if they saw Maria. They said that she had just left. She walked out of the café and called John. "Hey John, it's Kelly. Um …..When you get this message call me back." She hung up the phone and walked back to where she saw Maria's phone. She looked for anything else but all she saw was trash cans on the floor. So she called Jeff to see if Maria was with him by any chance.

Maria sat in the back seat and the car stopped. She sat up and the door opened to reveal Drew. She screamed and he grabbed her then threw her out of the car. She laid on the ground, thinking maybe he won't hurt her if she laid there. She was wrong. She looked up at him and he smirked. He kicked her in her ribs two times, punched her in the head a few times then noticed that she was unconscious. So he walked over to his car and drove away. There he left Maria, unconscious, alone and beaten. Maria soon came back to her frame of reference and laid there for a while. She sat up and looked around. She noticed that she wasn't too far from Jeff's house so she stumbled to get up but soon started to walk to his house. She slowly but surely made it there and rang the doorbell. She felt woozy then before she knew it she fainted.

The door opened to find Maria laying there beaten. Gilbert covered his mouth and called Jeff. Jeff came down the stairs a little sleepy then looked at his dad. He looked down and saw his love there lying on the floor. "Dad, call the ambulance." Gilbert walked over to the phone and called 911. Jeff walked up to her and picked her up into his arms. She was lifeless, and he knew who it was. The ambulance soon came and the paramedics took Maria onto a stretcher. Jeff ran up stairs and got his phone. He went in the ambulance with Maria while Mr. Hardy took care of the cops. They went to the closest hospital and took Maria in for some testing.

He then called Kelly, John, and Randy to meet him at the hospital.

* * *

><p>its been a long time since the last chapter but its summer and alot more will be uploaded :D<p>

Review please, thank you 3


	9. Chapter 9

_Kelly, Randy, and John walked into the hospital and asked for Maria Kanellis. The nurse told them that she was on the fifth floor in room 55. They took the elevator up to the floor and saw Jeff sitting outside of the room with his head in his hands. Kelly ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged her and started to tear. "Hey man. Um… How you doing?"_

_Jeff said nothing and hugged them. He sat back down and John said "Man, how did this happen?" Jeff looked at him and said "I don't know. I heard my dad call me, so I got out of bed and down the stairs to see her there lying on the porch. She was beaten really badly."_

_"Jeff, I want you to know we are always here for you." Randy implied. They all nodded then Jeff said "She isn't in her room yet. She hasn't been for the last few hours."_

_Kelly started to cry and said "This is my fault; if I hadn't been sleeping and I picked up the phone when she called me, she would have never walked by herself and never been here."_

_"Kelly it isn't your fault." John said._

_Kelly was embraced by Randy and Kelly started to sob. Jeff got up and started to pace. Hours passed and they all sat on the bench outside her room but she never came back in. At 6:30 a.m. they decided to go home but Kelly and Jeff stayed. Kelly slept while Jeff kept watch. He saw some doctors coming down the hall with a stretcher. He woke up Kelly and they stood up. It was Maria but she wasn't awake. The doctors brought her into the room then the doctor walked up to Kelly and Jeff. "Hi, are you guys her parents?"_

_"No, I am her fiancé and she is her best friend." Jeff said concerned._

_"Okay, well to start, she was very beaten and lost a lot of blood. She is okay now, we gave her some pain medication which made her sleep but she does have some injuries. She has bruised ribs on her left side and has big head trauma. She will be fine in a day or two but she will have some bruising on her back, waist, neck and head. A few bruises on her legs but not very big. I wish you guys the best and especially you. Your fiancé will be just fine. She will be able to leave in a day or two."_

_"Thank you doctor. Can we see her now?" Kelly said_

_"Yes you can."_

_"So Jeff…. Her fiancé… nice touch." Kelly said smirking._

_Jeff and Kelly walked in and saw Maria laying there. Kelly started to cry and walked over to her side. She grabbed Maria's hand and started to talk to her._

_"Hey Maria! Whatcha doing? I miss you. I wish you could hear me but I know that you are sleeping and you will wake up. I want you to know that I love you and I will be here when you wake up."_

_Just then Maria started to move. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jeff first. She heard sobbing and she looked at Jeff but he wasn't crying so she looked over to her left painfully and found Kelly holding her hand sobbing. She smiled at Kelly and somewhat hugged her._

_Jeff walked out of the room and called John and Randy to come over because she is awake. Jeff sat on the bench and looked up at the ceiling then he said "Thank you, God."_

_He smiled to himself and waited for John and Randy to come up. Randy and John sooner or later made it up to the hospital and walked over to where Jeff was sitting. They looked at him and saw that he was sleeping. They walked up to him and picked him up. They walked into Maria's room to find Kelly and Maria sleeping in the same bed._

_They put Jeff in the chair next to the bed and they sat at the end of the bed looking at the two girls in the bed. How could he do that to them? How could he just beat them up when they did nothing wrong? Those were the questions that went through their heads._

_The girls soon started to wake up and so did Jeff. Maria opened her eyes first, so looked at them and started to cry. So the guys walked up to her and gave her a hug. Jeff woke up next then Kelly did. Jeff explained to them that she was beaten severely._

_"Maria who did this to you?" john asked even though he had an idea._

_"It was Drew. He pulled up to me and said that he wanted me to get into the car. I said no. then he pulled over and got out of the car. That's when I started to run. He was catching up so I threw some trash cans down and he fell but grabbed me down with him. He pulled me and I screamed but no one heard me. He got me into the car and put something in my mouth. He grabbed my hair and threw me into the car door. I laid there then we stopped. He pulled me out of the car and started to kick me. He punched me and yelled then I passed out. I woke up later and he wasn't there. I looked around and noticed I was by Jeff's house. So I stumbled to my feet and slowly walked to his house. Once I saw his house I started to run. I made it to the door and rang the door bell then I passed out again." Maria said crying._

_Kelly was crying too and hugged Maria. The guys looked angry; Jeff especially looked like he wanted to kill Drew. "It was the scariest thing ever imaginable. I wouldn't even wish that on my worst enemy. He has never done that to me, ever."_

_The guys nodded and said "It will never happen again."_

* * *

><p><em>So this is the last chapter for today but i will upload some chapters on monday! enjoy! :*<em>

_Review Please, Thank you :D_

**_-Kaitlin_**


	10. Chapter 10

Maria was soon released from the hospital and went home with Jeff. Maria sat in the passenger seat and all she could think about was how her mother never came to see her in the hospital. They got to his house and Jeff walked to Maria's door. Jeff opened the car door and Maria didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just happy to be back and out of the hospital."

Maria somewhat lied because she was happy she was home but it wasn't why she was still in the car. They soon walked to the door, Jeff rang the door bell and Mr. Hardy opened the door. He saw Jeff first then Maria. He walked up right passed Jeff and to her. He looked at her then hugged her. Maria hugged Mr. Hardy back and she started to cry because this was her family now.

"I am so glad to have you back here. I was so worried about you. It's like you are my own daughter now."

"I'm glad I'm back too." Maria stated

They walked in and Mr. Hardy had all of her friends over and a party was waiting to begin. Maria cried even more and turned to Jeff who was smiling. "You knew about this?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." She then ran over to him and hugged him. He twirled her around and said "It was a pleasure doing this Miss. Kanellis." She laughed then ran over to her friends. She was talking to them, as Jeff watched on smiling. He was beginning to really love this girl, he met but grew very close to. Kelly walked over to Jeff and said "So you like Maria?"

Jeff not realizing what she said, he went along and said "Yeah, she means a lot to me."

When he realized that it was Kelly that said that, he started to panic and said "Um… I didn't mean that, I mean I did but not like that."

"It's okay, I understand. Your secret is safe with me and I kind of realized it when you wouldn't leave her side at the hospital and you didn't want to leave at all. It's sweet."

Jeff smiled then hugged Kelly. Kelly then said "I have to do something. I'll be back."

She walked away from Jeff and over to where Maria was. She hugged her red headed best friend. Randy out of now where, picked Kelly up and over his shoulder. He then walked out of the room, up the stairs and into Jeff's room where he put her down.

"What do you want Randy?" A frustrated Kelly said

"I want to talk to you about what happened outside the diner."

"Go head you have one minute."

"I've been thinking a lot about that day. I can't seem to get it off my mind. I sit in my room and look at my photos of You, John, Maria and me. I realize that ever since we became friends we have always been close. My first impression of you was that you were beautiful and that any guy would be lucky to have you not realizing that it was me. I know that I have Stacy but I want to tell you that I broke up with her after that day at the diner. I can't tag her along with false feelings. I want to have a chance will you Kelly. I want to be your prince charming, your jerk and most of all, your boyfriend. What do you say?"

Kelly sat on the bed speechless. She waited for this day forever and now he finally felt the same way as she did. The bad thing was Drew, that scumbag. "Randy, I do love you but Drew finds out I'll be dead."

"Don't worry about Drew; he can't lay a hand on you if I am here."

"But I don't want you to get hurt. He's dangerous."

"I don't care Kelly. I want to be with you and that's it. He is nothing to us and nothing to anyone else."

Randy couldn't wait anymore and grabbed Kelly then picked her up and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around Randy's waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and slowly but surely put her back on the ground. They slowly broke apart and smiled at each other.

"This is something I have been waiting forever for and now I finally have it." He said

"Yes you do." Kelly said smiling then leaned up and gave him a kiss again. They grabbed each other's hands then walked back downstairs like the happy couple they were meant to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon everyone had left and it was only Jeff, Maria, and Mr. Hardy there. Maria went up to take a shower while Jeff sat at the kitchen table with his father. "Jeff?"

"Yeah?" He said

"Maria is a nice girl and I love her to death. Do you know what happened to her that night?"

Jeff didn't want to tell his dad so he said "No, she doesn't either."

Mr. Hardy nodded his head and said "I just want to know that she is safe."

"Dad, she will always be safe with me and nothing will happen on my watch. I promise."

The Hardy's hugged good night and made their way to their bedrooms. Jeff walked into his room and jumped onto his bed. He heard the shower still going so he knew she was still in the shower. He laid there and closed his eyes. He then heard her singing and he smiled. She was singing his favorite song, Never Be the Same by Red. He listened to her voice then the water went off.

He then heard her scream and ran to the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom to see Maria wrapped up in a towel and screaming. She pointed at the spider and he laughed. He got a paper towel and wrapped it in there then threw the spider out the window. She laughed then said thank you. He nodded then walked back into the room. He laid on his bed again, listening to Maria's singing.

Maria sneaked into the room and saw Jeff lying on the bed so she put her stuff down and jumped on the bed. He flew off the bed and she laughed. He slowly got up then tackled her on the bed. They tossed and turned until Maria lost and was lying on the bottom with Jeff on the top. They stared at each other then Jeff got off of her and he went to take a shower. She laid on the bed and waited for Jeff to come back. She really wanted to talk to him.

He was taking way to long, so she walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He said come in, so she did. He stood there with a single towel wrapped around his waist. He was dripping with water, his abs were showing and the water helped them out a lot. His hair was wet but combed back, Maria at that moment wanted to walk over there and kissed him then run her fingers through his hair. She walked past him then grabbed her brush and walked out. She stuck her head back in and said "I really want to talk to you so don't take so long." He nodded then she went back into his room.

Jeff walked into his room a few moments later with sweat pants and no shirt. "So what's up? What do you want to talk about?"

"Um I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Yeah, what Maria?"

"Never mind." Maria couldn't tell him what she was going to tell him.

"Maria, come on. Tell me." Jeff insisted

"No it's okay. I really don't want to. Sorry."

"I just wish you would tell me."

Jeff walked over to the closet and grabbed a t shirt. He looked at Maria and then walked over to the lounge chair and wished Maria a goodnight. Maria said good night then they both pretended to go to sleep but Jeff kept thinking about Maria and Maria was thinking about how she wanted to tell Jeff.

RING! RING! RING!

Maria reached for her phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Maria… It's Drew." Maria now got up and sat at the edge of the bed.

"What do you want Drew?" Maria said angrily

"Whoa… Don't talk to me like that. Remember what I did to you before and I will do it again. Listen, I want to see you. It was all your fault that you got beaten up. You made me. No one can have you except me. Remember that so when you are in his house like you are now, I will be watching you."

*Drew Hangs up.*

She hangs up her phone and walks over to the window. She looks out side and sees his black Cadillac outside the house. All of a sudden the door opens and Drew climbs out. He looks at the window and waves to Maria. She shuts the window, locks it and shuts the shades. She climbs back into bed and sits there. She hears the car speed off and its gone just like that. What is she going to do?

* * *

><p>Kelly just finishes taking a shower and hears her phone ring. "Randy! Can you get that?"<p>

"Okay… Hello?"

*BEEEEP*

"They hung up. That's weird. I wonder who it was."

Kelly walks over to the phone and looks at the caller ID. "It was blocked. Oh well."

Kelly got dressed then walked over to her bed where Randy is laying. She crawls over to him and lays her head on his chest. "Did you ever image we would be here right now?" Kelly said

"Actually, I do. I do image it a lot."

"Really? Randall Keith Orton, please explain more in detail."

"Well maybe I don't have to say, maybe I can show you."

Kelly laughed and Randy leaned in. Their kiss was sweet and cute but then it got passionate and fiery. He turned Kelly so he could be on top and he was in control. Kelly started to unbutton his shirt one by one the buttons unbuttoned then the shirt came off. This night was definitely one they would never forget.

* * *

><p>The idea of a guy being over Kelly's House made Drew furious. He was on his way to Kelly's house when he called and to find out that Randy was there... well, lets just say it wasn't the best idea. What is Drew going to do? Will he strike again? What is next on this rollercoaster to hell?<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the two chapters! :D Thank you guys for reviewing and favoriting my story, i really appreciate it!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff was woken up by the sound of crying. He turned slowly in his lounge chair and saw Maria sitting up crying. He sat up and she stopped. "What's wrong Maria?"

"Nothing Jeff… I'm fine." Maria lied.

Jeff now got up, turned on the light and walked over to her. He sat next to her on the bed and didn't say a word. She cracked and started to cry. He took her in with big arms and he hugged her. He didn't mind doing this for the red head because he loved her. There you go he loved her. There was no other way to say it. She was his everything, his sun, his world, his happiness, and his full package.

He laid down and she followed. They laid in bed together, passionately showing that they were always there for each other. Jeff held her head into his chest and she felt safe. For the first time in her life she actually felt safe, like nothing could hurt her. Drew wasn't on her mind, her mother, or the crisis's of the world.

"I'm sorry Jeff. I can't." Maria got up and started to pack her stuff. Jeff got up and said "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

Jeff got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her arms and turned her around. He looked into her eyes and said "Maria, please don't go."

"Jeff I have to. Don't you get that Drew has been stalking me since he came back. I can't get you hurt."

"Jeff, I can't get you hurt, you're my best friend, you're my savior and for me to lose you is like losing everything. " Maria cried

Jeff now crying said "Maria, I love you. I have since the first day I met you. I am begging you to please not leave. I am begging you. Please."

Maria looked away from him and said "Bye Jeff." She walked out of his room and into Brianna Garcia's car. She drove away and Jeff couldn't do anything.

He sat on his bed and cried. "No matter what challenges might carry us apart we will always find our way back to each other. Goodbye Maria for now."

Maria sat in Brianna Garcia's car and cried while Brianna drove to her house. "It was the best decision for me and Jeff won't get hurt but why does it feel like a mistake." Maria thought

Kelly woke up the next morning smiling she noticed what had happened last night. She looked up at the guy she made passionate love to and found that he was already looking at her. "So the queen finally wakes up."

Kelly laughed then leaned up and kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes then Kelly broke it apart and said "Let's get some breakfast."

Randy nodded then said "Okay. Let's go!"

Kelly and Randy gave each other one more kiss then got up and got dressed. They got their coats then walked outside. To their surprise they see Drew standing outside the door. "Hey babe. What's going on?"

"Drew, please leave."

"I am yours right? You're my girlfriend." Drew then grabs Kelly's wrist and that's when Randy had had enough and punched Drew in the face. He grabbed Kelly's hand and they ran. Kelly turned around but Drew stood their holding his nose and smirking. Kelly and Randy ran away laughing and screaming. That's one way to shut up an abuser but what out he might come back for more. They ran into the diner and sat down at a table in the back. They ordered their breakfast and started to talk about what had happened last night.

*ding, ding, ding*

The door opened and a woman walked to the back. She sat down in the booth the ordered her breakfast. "Hey Kelly, isn't that Maria?" Randy said as Kelly turned around to see Maria with her face in her hands and all red eyed. "Yeah, it is I'll be right back."

"Maria?" Kelly said nicely.

She picked up her head and turned to see Kelly. She started to sob and Kelly ran over to her. She sat next to the red head and just hugged her. Randy told the waitress to move them to where Maria was sitting then Randy sat on the opposite side of the girls. "Maria, what is wrong?"

"Everything. Drew was outside Jeff's house last night and was saying that if he can't have me no one can. So I called Brianna and told her to pick me up, so she was waiting outside and I wanted to leave before Jeff woke up. Then Jeff heard me crying and he asked me what was wrong but I didn't answer. We laid down together then Drew popped up in my head and I couldn't do it. So I got up and he begged me to stay then he looked into my eyes and said he loved me but I left and he was crying. Then he was calling all night last night but I couldn't answer to hear his voice cracked and scratchy."

Maria sobbed and Randy told Kelly he told John to meet you guys here and he was going to check on Jeff. So Randy left and Kelly comforted a broken Maria. Kelly loved this girl and she wanted her to feel better but what could she do.

*ding dong*

Jeff walked out of his room and walked down to the door and opened it to reveal Randy. Jeff waved for him to come in and Randy walked into the house. He said hello to Mr. Hardy then followed Jeff to his room. Randy sat down on the lounge chair and watched as Jeff slowly slumped right back into bed. Jeff was taking it hard. "So man what's going on?"

"Nothing… I didn't get much sleep last night." Jeff said sleepily

"Why didn't you get much sleep?" Randy asked as if he didn't know anything.

"Maria left last night."

"Why?" Randy asked concerned

"She couldn't stay here anymore and she didn't want me to get hurt then I told her I love her and she leaves. I don't know what to do. I called her like a million times last night. She didn't answer." Jeff said

"Listen I did talk to Maria and she is heartbroken okay. That was the last thing she wanted to do but she got a call from Drew last night saying something about if he can't have her, no one can and to not forget what he did to her. She didn't want to leave last night. He was outside your house last night and he has been there since you and Maria started talking. He is watching Maria and Kelly. I just punched him in the face today because he grabbed Kelly."

"Really man. She didn't want to leave. She didn't tell me about him calling her, maybe that's what she wanted to talk to me about. I need to see her. Where is she?"

"She is with Kelly but don't go now. Just give it some time."

"I can't wait forever. I need to see her face, see her smile, feel her hugs, hear her sing, and most of all just to be with her." Jeff explained

"Just please give it a day or two." Randy pleaded

"Okay."

Randy and Jeff continued to talk until Kelly called Randy and he had to leave. Randy told Jeff about Kelly and him. Randy then walked out to his car and drove to the diner where Kelly, Maria and John were.

*ding dong*

Maryse patiently waited outside of her lovely boyfriend, John's house. Maryse hadn't seen John since that night they had the party for Maria. She missed him and quite frankly wanted to talk to him.

*knock knock* (nothing)

Maryse couldn't wait anymore so she went into her car and called John.

"Hey John! Where are you?"

"Hey Maryse. I'm at the diner with Kelly and Maria. Is there any way I can call you back later. I'm dealing with something right now."

"Okay babe. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you later and be safe."

Maryse hung up and sat in her car a minute. Ever since they found out that Drew was abusing Kelly and Maria, John doesn't have any time for her any more but she totally understood. Or so he thought.

Randy pulled up to his house, then walked up to his door and pulled out his keys. He opened the door and walked into his house. Something wasn't right. He shut the door and put down his keys on the counter. He slowly walked into the living room to reveal his ex-girlfriend, Stacy Keibler. Randy sighed and walked away from the living room. He really didn't want to deal with her right now.

He walked up the stairs and soon heard her high hells following. He walked into his room and grabbed his gym bag. Stacy walked into his room and said "Randy, can we talk?"

Randy sighed and said "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about us?" Stacy said

"Stacy, me and you are not on my mind at all. Okay, Maria is being stalked, Kelly is being followed and quite frankly my friend is breaking apart from not being with the girl he loves. Do you think that I want to talk about us?" Randy explained angrily

"No but why would you want to involve yourself in something that you could get hurt in? Do you not think that you are hurting you and me?" Stacy stated.

"There is no you and me, Stacy! Do you not understand that we are done and I want nothing to do with you!"

"If that's how you feel Randy, then that's how it will be but I want you to know that Kelly should be happy." Stacy said

"How do you know about Kelly?"

"Oh Drew told me. He said that you left me for Kelly whom I don't believe because I am so much prettier than her and quite frankly she is all talk."

"Stacy get out. NOW! And for your information I did leave you for Kelly and she is the more lovely, nice, and sweeter then you ever will be."

That when Stacy walked over to Randy and slapped him. She walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. Randy walked over to his bed and held his face. For a small girl, she sure hit hard. Randy started to laugh then got up and packed his clothes. He grabbed some shorts, shirts, pants, sweats and some other stuff then walked down stairs and grabbed his keys. He walked out of his house and into his car. He threw his bag in the back seat and started his car. How he loved the sound of his car starting. He put his car in drive then took off to the diner to see his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>I'll upload another chapter in about fours days because I am going down the shore! See you then! Enjoy!<p>

Favorite and Review! :D

Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly, John and Maria sat in the same booth that they had when Randy left. So when Randy came in the diner to find them sitting there, he was kind of surprised that they were still there. He walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her then sat next to John. Maria and John both stared at them in shock. Maria hit Kelly and said "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kelly laughed then said "Because you are missing Jeff and quite frankly I didn't want you to feel worse, you know."

Maria hugged her then said "No matter what happens, you need to tell me what is going on in your life."

"Okay I will, starting now. Today, Randy punched Drew."

"Good that's what he deserves. For ruining my life and someone else's life." Maria said staring out the window. "I wish last night never happened, I remember how he looked at me and I felt that he was broken. I wish I could have stayed but I knew what he would have done to Jeff. I wish this was all a dream. I try to forget about Drew but he stays in my mind."

Kelly hugged Maria and said "Come with me shopping that will cheer you up."

Maria smiled then said "Okay but I have to go do something. Can you drive me?"

Kelly nodded then the girls got up and hugged the boys. They said their goodbyes and the girls left. The boys sat there, talking about the night that had happened last.

The girls finally made it to the house that Maria was so familiar with. Maria looked at Kelly and said "I'll be right back." Kelly nodded and her best friend one last time before she got out of the car and walked up to the door. Maria knocked on the door and was shaking from the nerves that were really getting to her. The door slowly opened and revealed the woman she once called her mother. Her mother looked like she had been crying and didn't go to work.

Her mother saw her and closed the door in her face. Maria couldn't believe it; her mother had slammed the door in her face. Maria knocked again and this time Casey opened the door. Casey ran to Maria and Maria picked her up, twirled her around and they both walked into the house. Maria and Casey held hands as they walked into the living room where her "mother" was sitting staring at her.

She walked up to her mother and passed her a note. She walked away with Casey and up to her room. Maria grabbed some of her bags and started to pack more of her stuff. Casey helped her pack but Casey didn't want her to go. Maria hugged her then said "I'll get you I promise."

"Maria!" her mother called. Maria told Casey to stay in her room and close the door. She walked down the stairs then said "What?"

"What do you mean what? You're not welcome here!"

"You're right I'm not but I came to get my stuff and it's none of your business."

"None of my business! It is because you're not my daughter anymore! You don't live here anymore! I'm a good mother and I protected you from bad examples!"

"You know what… your funny how you say you're a good mother when I was in the hospital. For three days, beaten and bruised, you never came. Never came, my friends came, their parents and not you. So before you go preaching that you're a good mother remember that you didn't care that I was in the hospital. Remember that!" Maria said

Her mother was in full shock and didn't say one word. Maria walked back upstairs and grabbed her bags. She kissed Casey bye for now and walked down the stairs to the door. She looked at her mother one last time then walked out and threw her bags into Kelly's car. She sat in the front seat and didn't say a word. Kelly knew that something was wrong so she hugged the red head and said "Everything will be alright."

Maria nodded and hoped that everything would go back to normal and finally have her life back but she knew it wouldn't happen.

Two weeks pasted since that incident with her mom. Maria and Kelly hadn't heard anything from Drew. It was like their life's were getting back to normal for once. Maria still hadn't talked to Jeff which kind of disappointed her and that's why she was doing this. She was in a local ShopRite and was looking at some candies. She knew that Jeff's favorite candy was skittles and hers were sour patch. She wanted to make it up to him and hopefully be friends again.

She really appreciated everything that he did for her and how he was so protective but she had to protect him and that was the only way she knew how to. She then walked to the flower section and got him some red roses. She didn't know why but she thought that flowers were a necessity to apologizing.

"What else do I need? Hmm…. Oh a card! Duh!" Maria said playfully.

She walked into the card isle and all there was were love cards.

"This would happen to me." Maria thought.

She looked through all of the cards and finally, found one that wasn't as romantic as the others. She liked the card so she got the card, grabbed the envelope and paid for the stuff she had gotten. She got into Kelly's car, that she had borrowed, and drove to the house she believed was her home. It was about a thirty minutes until she rolled up to the house. Drew's car wasn't there so that was a good thing. She grabbed her stuff and locked the car.

She shaked as she walked up to the door of his house. She didn't want to be rejected like her mother did to her. She rung the door bell and waited a couple of minutes but no one opened the door. She was about to walk away when Mr. Hardy opened the door. When she saw the old man he was smiling from cheek to cheek. She walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back then invited her inside.

She walked into the house and it looked just like she left it, clean and organized. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Gilbert, Mr. Hardy, grabbed some cereal and a bowl and walked over to Maria. She thanked him then said "This is your favorite right?" and she said "Of course. I can't believe you remembered."

"Actually, I didn't Jeff did." Gilbert said looking down into his cereal.

"Oh. Do you know where Jeff is? I really wanted to talk to him?" Maria said fidgeting with her fingers.

"I believe he is upstairs." Mr. Hardy said.

"Okay, I'll be right back down then Mr. Hardy."

"Actually call me Gilbert."

"Oh, I'm sorry Gilbert." Maria said smiling.

"That's fine dear."

Maria then walked up the stairs slowly with everything in her hands and knocked on the door. She could hear from outside of the door that he was listening to Never Be the Same By Red. She smiled then the door started to open. She clenched the stuff in her hands and looked up to see the man she hurt dearly. He looked like he hated the world and looked like he had been crying.

She smiled at him and lifted up the goodies that she had gotten for them. He looked at her and smiled. Finally, a smile from the man she expected to be mad. She dropped the things, that she had in her hands, and ran over to Jeff. He hugged her and she hugged him too. How they both missed this feeling. She started to cry and said "I missed you Jeff."

"I missed you too!"

Looking on was Mr. Hardy or Gilbert and he had a big old smile on his face. He was happy that she came back and his son was happy. He understood exactly what was going on and what was forming or already formed but like he always says "Let them be and it will conquer all."

Jeff and Maria finally broke apart and Jeff moved his hands to her face and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry. It's a happy thing not sad."

She nodded and hugged him again. She was so happy to have his arms around her again she didn't want him to stop. He pulled apart and bent down to pick up the stuff she dropped to the floor. He looked at them and Maria smiled. He looked up at her and said "Is this for me?"

"Yeah it is Jeffrey. It's an apology gift."

He looked at her and said "You don't have to apologize. I know why you did it and its okay. I understand. Honestly, I do."

"Oh well in that case, I can take these and eat them." Maria said this while taking her favorite candy, sour patch kids, and walked to his bed. Which she laid on and laughed. He smiled and walked over to the bed and grabbed the candy. He then said "Well actually I'll accept it."

She laughed then laid on the bed and closed her eyes. How she missed the smell of his cologne on the bed and how it felt. Jeff looked at her and was happy she was back. He sat in the lounge chair and stared at her until she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"So did you miss me?" she said

"Of course. Maria, of course I missed you. Did you miss me?"

"Yeah it wasn't the same without my partner. I mean come on Jeffy!"

"Oh you made a nickname for me?"

"Yeah I did. Whatcha gonna do about that?"

"This!"

That's when Jeff ran over to the bed and tackled her. He sat on top of her and tickled her until she gave up but when he didn't expect it she turned him over and she now sat on top of him. They both smiled and laughed but then the smiles started to fade and when you know what happened next.

* * *

><p>Heeey guys, I know I am late but my trip went alittle longer. Sorry. Um, this might be the last chapter for a while because I am dealing with a bad depression. I have no inspiration to write right now but I will. When I feel alot better. Maybe a month or two. Please be patient. Thank you guys for evrything! love you! -Kaitlin<p> 


End file.
